A variety of different vacuum packaging machines exist today. However, such machines have a singular operation and cannot easily be modified to alter the number of packages in which the machines are capable of vacuum sealing. In this regard, the existing technology requires various vacuum packaging machines for such purposes. Further, the existing vacuum packaging machines are not flexible with regard to their overall functionality. Meaning, the existing machines cannot be mechanically modified to easily perform tasks at varying packaging speeds or modified to consume less power for less demanding tasks. Existing vacuum packaging machines have a number of additional downfalls and disadvantages in which the present invention aims to address. For example, the majority of existing vacuum packaging machines are not efficient in their operation as the overall configuration of the components (i.e. vacuum pump locations) requires a greater amount of power to operate and takes up a greater amount of floor space. Therefore, the need for an improved vacuum packaging machine is apparent.
The present invention is a modular vacuum packaging machine which aims to improve upon the vacuum packaging systems that exist today. A key feature of the present invention is its modularity and configuration of components which is geared toward allowing the vacuum packing machine to function in a variety of different ways in the most efficient manner. All functions of the vacuum packing process will be automated through the machine, and the number of packages in which the modular vacuum packaging machine is able to seal can be conveniently altered through swapping only a minimum of components. The change from one product line to another product line with increased or decreased packing requirements can be achieved by simply adding or reducing a sealing mechanism and different chambers. The present invention will be able to vacuum package a number of different products including, but not limited to, beef, lamb, chicken, fish, and cheese at varying speeds.